


cherry and lavender

by kosmos (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: emotional connection [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Covens, Dream Magic, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun’s Dimples, M/M, Magical connections, Min Yoongi | Suga is Best Hyung 2020, Na Jaemin is a Little Shit, Save Jeon Jungkook From Himself 2020, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Taeyong and Namjoon Just Want Their Kids to be Happy, This Fic Has Taken Over My Life, Winwin is Stuck as a Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/kosmos
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, the youngest member of the BTS Coven, has been waiting to meet his soulmate for what seems like forever. He’s the only one among his coven unmatched. He’s ungrounded, and, as a result, often afraid to use his magic.That all starts to change when he visits 127, the best craft shop in the magical district, for the first time.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: emotional connection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609213
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117





	1. Welcome to 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook Dreams, goes to 127 for the first time, and has a session with a semi-rude dream witch.
> 
> Just Another Typical Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there’s no Jaekook content and you’ve got to take things into your own hands.
> 
> Hi guys! My other fics are on hiatus but I have so much of this finished I thought I’d start to post it. I’ve never written NCT before, so please bear with me while I nail down their characteristics.
> 
> I was sitting in bed scrolling through Jungkook relationship tags and say that there was no fics for Jaehyun/Jungkook and my brain was like,,,WRITE IT. And so here we are.
> 
> I may add more relationships to the tags. We’ll see. This fic’s focus is on Jungkook + BTS, Jungkook/Jaehyun, and Jungkook + NCT 127, so I don’t really want to put too much time into the NCT relationships...unless they become super relevant.
> 
> Also yes. This fic will be part of a series. I have so many ideas.
> 
> Enjoy~

He Dreams in shades of red and purple.

On nights like these, when he actually gets more than three hours of sleeps in a row, Jungkook’s mind is filled with sunset, dreams and memories tinted by those two colors. If he’s really lucky, he’ll feel them behind him, fingers trailing over the edges of his sleeves and murmuring in his ear, a velvet voice that Jungkook wants to bundle up in forever.

“It’s beautiful tonight,” The voice - his soulmate - says. Jungkook sighs in agreement, reaching out to grip the other’s fingers.

They’re standing on a beach. Jungkook’s bare toes are dug into pale, lavender sand, and gentle waves of cherry lap against the shore. He’s not sure if he’s ever felt more at peace.

“I never want to leave,” He says, turning his head. He can’t quite make out his soulmate’s face, but Jungkook knows they’re smiling.

“Me too.”

* * *

“Wake up Jungkookie,” A hand lands on his red hair, ruffling it. Jungkook groans into his pillow. “Jin-hyung is making breakfast.”

He groans again but cracks his eyes, slowly sitting up. Namjoon smiles down at him, ruffles his hair again, and wanders out of his room. It’s not really anything new: Namjoon always has his head in the clouds, his power is in his mind, and Jungkook’s tallest hyung often forgets to come back down to Earth if his coven doesn’t ground him.

The cherry-haired male climbs out of bed, stretching as his feet hit the floor. There’s still a slight post-workout soreness from his routine last night, but it feels good, the way it’s in his bones and muscles. That contrast is what keeps him grounded.

He drowns his upper body in a soft, striped sweater and wrangles jeans onto his legs. By the time he makes it downstairs, the rest of his coven is gathered around the kitchen table, cluttered with breakfast dishes, art supplies, and notebooks alike.

“Good morning Jungkookie,” Seokjin tucks an errant strand of hair behind his ears, pinching the younger boy’s cheeks. “Yoongi’s making your bowl for you.”

“Good luck finding a spot to eat. Tae’s stuff is everywhere,” The mint-haired witch murmurs as Jungkook goes to collect his breakfast. 

“Your and Namjoon-hyung’s notes are making a mess too, hyung,” Taehyung whines, curled up in a chair with his head resting against Jimin’s shoulder.

“Oi, all of everyone’s stuff is all over our house, end of argument,” Seokjin interrupts, rapping his knuckles down on top of Taehyung’s head.

“No arguing during breakfast,” Namjoon says absentmindedly from the head of the table, eyes glued to this morning’s newspaper, picking up his chopsticks when Yoongi nudges his elbow.

“Here, Jungkookie.” Hobi stops him on the way to his chair to press a finger to the edge of the ceramic bowl, made three years or so ago by Tae when he was first joining the coven. Yellow sparkles dance against the ceramic, one of Hobi’s morning luck spells. 

“Thanks,” Jungkook says, allowing the solar witch to hug him before pushing him down into a chair next to where Jimin has started feeding Taehyung, his eyes spft and warm with love.

Jungkook’s heart twitches as he looks over his coven, the way Seokjin and Hobi are talking about how to increase the harvest from their herb garden, hands entwined. The way Yoongi keeps reminding Namjoon to actually eat and not just read the newspaper, his eyes soft on their coven leader.

He’s the only one without a match. The witch drops his gaze to his bowl, rolling his chopsticks between his fingers. Even after last night’s Dream, it’s suddenly hard, the empty hole in his heart.

“Kook,” Taehyung suddenly says, and Jungkook jerks his head up, surprised. “I have to go pick up more supplies in town. Will you come with me?”

“Uh...” Jungkook fidgets. “Could we stop by Jaebeom-hyung’s store?”

“Of course,” Tae beams. “Let’s do lunch, too. I miss having quality Jungkookie time. All the hyungs have been stealing you lately.”

“So rude, Taehyung,” Seokjin immediately squawks. “Jungkook isn’t just yours, you know, brat. I was going to ask for his help in the store today.”

“I’ll help, Jin-hyung,” Jimin offers. 

“So, lunch, Kookie?”

Of course he knows what Taehyung’s doing, but he still smiles softly at the older, the one he’s closest to. “Lunch sounds great, Taehyung.”

Seokjin huffs, clearly still not satisfied, but Hoseok puts a stop to that, reaching up to brush his fingers against their eldest hyung’s cheek. “I’ll help too. We’ll leave Namjoonie and Grumpy Cat-hyung to their peace and quiet.”

“Don’t call me that,” Yoongi grumbles. Jungkook hides his smile by shoving a piece of omelet into his mouth.

“Fine,” Seokjin says, pouting. “You two better be back for dinner, then.”

“Yes hyung,” Taehyung says sweetly, and Jungkook grins.

* * *

“It’s just over here,” Taehyung says.

The art witch has an arm threaded through Jungkook’s, tugging him along the quiet, quaint street. They’re in the heart of the magical district, having already stopped by Defsoul, the camera aesthetic store run by Jaebeom-hyung, leader of the GOT7 coven and a close, personal friend of their coven. Tae had picked up several new cameras, and Jungkook had bought a new camcorder, thoughts for new videos already running through his head.

“...where are we going?” Jungkook blinks, turning his head around. He’s never been in this part of the magical district before.

“Look,” Taehyung points further down the road.

The building he’s pointing to is quite large - it takes a moment for Jungkook to realize it’s three buildings, seamlessly connected. There’s three signs, reading DREAM, WAYV, 127, over different doors, painted with beautiful murals that seem to contrast the modern, tech feel of the storefronts.

“What...” Jungkook starts, but Taehyung’s already pulling him towards the middle door, 127, painted in cherry red, porcelain white, and night black, a figure straining, reaching for something.

“Welcome to the best craft shop in the district,” Taehyung says as they step inside, a bell tinkling softly above them.

Jungkook doesn’t even know where to start. The store is crammed with shelves as far as he can see, comfy seating areas squished here and there. Art supplies cram into the front of the store, buckets and bins lining the shelves, overflowing. Everywhere he looks is a rainbow of color, overwhelming in the best way.

A bin of yarn catches his eyes. Jungkook can’t help picking one up. It’s so soft, the lavender color of it calling to him, making him think of his Dreams.

“Tae...” He starts, holding the ball out.

“You like it, Kookie?” Taehyung smiles to him. “If anything else calls out to you, grab it and we’ll take it.”

“...are you sure?”

“That’s how 127 works,” Tae says, and moves on.

At some point they acquire a basket, and it quickly overflows. Jungkook adds the lavender ball of yarn and a new set of colored pencils, sharp and so bright they’re practically begging him to use them. Tae, meanwhile, practically grabs something from every shelf he sees.

Eventually they make their way to the back half of the store. The shelves and seating areas give way to a wider, open space. Art in every form is displayed, price tags displayed prominently. It looks like an art gallery.

“Wow,” Jungkook says, his eyes landing on a glittery, rainbow jacket hanging off a mannequin. “This is-“

“Amazing? I know,” Tae grins, already walking towards a sculpture of birds in flight. “Take a look around. I’ll come find you.”

The physical witch nods absentmindedly, wandering over to a section of tapestries. He feels drawn to several of them in particular; they’re labeled LOVE, HATE, FEAR, a beautiful patchwork of colors and shapes that convey the emotions named. Jungkook stands there, staring; he can’t look away. Something in him feels right, the longer he takes in the tapestries. His magic stops buzzing under his skin for once, settled into place.

Suddenly, something bumps into his ankle.

The cherry-haired male looks down to find a black cat sitting there, looking expectantly at him. Jungkook smiles, bending down to scratch under its chin.

“Hello,” He says. The cat purrs, butting its head against his hand. Jungkook smiles and continues to pet the cat, sitting down on the store floor and letting the black cat climb into his lap.

“Well,” A voice interrupts his thoughts, and Jungkook jerks his head up. “Winwin doesn’t normally take to strangers.”

“Oh, uh-“ Jungkook hurriedly stands up, the cat - Winwin - still in his arms. “I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay,” The long-haired male says. “Winwin’s a good judge of character, aren’t you, kitty?” He says playfully, scratching behind Winwin’s ears. The cat swishes his tail, giving the newcomer an unimpressed look.

“Is he yours?” Jungkook asks, offering him back to the other male.

“Something like that,” The stranger takes Winwin, who climbs up onto his shoulders. “I’m Yuta, by the way. I work here.”

Jungkook accepts the offered hand, shaking it firmly. “Jungkook.”

“Oh, you’re Taehyung’s coven brother!” Yuta says, a smile lighting up his face. “The physical witch, right?”

“Uh...” Jungkook blinks, surprised. “Hyung has told you about me?”

“He’s here all the time, he’s told us all about his coven,” Yuta’s smile softens. “He kept saying he was going to bring you guys here, I’m glad he’s finally started to keep that promise.”

“Oh,” Jungkook feels his cheeks flush a little. “Well...I really like it here. It. Feels good,” He stumbles over his words.

Yuta’s eyebrows raise as he peers at him. “You’re really in touch with your emotions for a physical witch. Taehyung didn’t tell us you bonded.”

Jungkook shakes his head, hair falling into his eyes. “I haven’t. It’s this place.”

“Oh,” Yuta’s clearly surprised, but he shakes it off. “In that case, you’re welcome here any time. I know how you physicals are when you’re ungrounded. Johnny almost broke the stairs last week while his mate was out of town.”

“Just the stairs? It was more like the whole damn building,” A new voice adds. Bright orange hair and a mischievous grin greets Jungkook as a figure emerges from behind one of the statues. “I thought Taeyong-hyung was going to stab him to death with his knitting needles.”

Jungkook can’t help the soft laugh that escapes his lips. The newcomer beams at him, eyes wide.

“Hi! I’m Jungwoo,” He greets.

“Jungkook,” The physical witch responds softly. 

“Oh, Jungkook-hyung!” Jungkook nearly chokes on the other’s forwardness. “I’ve heard a lot from Tae-hyung!”

“Jungwoo, you have to ask first,” Yuta scolds, though he’s trying to hold back laughter.

“Sorry!” The orange-haired male’s eyes widen. “I just feel like I already know you so well, I honestly didn’t mean any disrespect-“

“It’s okay,” Jungkook quickly reassures the other two. “I’m the youngest in BTS, so I wasn’t expecting it...you can call me hyung, Jungwoo-yah.”

Jungwoo pumps a fist in the air. “Awesome,” He says.

There’s a mrow from Winwin, who swishes his tail and kneeds at Yuta’s shoulder. The other witch scratches his head and turns to look at Jungkook.

“You want us to take you to the register?” He offers. “Taehyung’s probably done by now.”

“Yes please,” Jungkook says. He takes one last look at the three tapestries and then follows after Yuta, Jungwoo running off in front of them.

* * *

“There you are Kookie!”

Jungkook’s breath whooshes out as Taehyung squishes him in a hug. He had emerged after Yuta into a cleared space at the very back of the store. There’s a door that read STAIRS on the back wall, and a cash register in front of it.

There’s a male behind the counter, hair black with green streaks, a white apron stained with paint around his frame. He smiles as he sees them, his eyes landing on Yuta.

“I see you found Jungkook-ah and Winwin,” He says, voice gentle. 

“More like Winwin found Jungkook,” Yuta says, scratching the cat under its chin.

“Kookie, this is Taeyong-hyung,” Tae says, dragging him towards the register. “He’s the coven leader of 127.”

“You can call me hyung,” Taeyong says. “I feel like I already know you well enough.”

Jungkook elbows Taehyung in the side. “Tae, I can’t believe you told everyone here about me.”

“But your my cute little Jungkookie!” Taehyung pinches his cheeks. “Our tough little physical. How could I not sing your praises?”

“Taehyung,” He says, trying not to whine.

“Taeyong-ah,” Yuta says, interrupting. “I found Jungkook in front of the Emotion Tapestries.”

“Oh, really?” Taeyong says, eyebrow raised. “Did you feel grounded?”

Jungkook hesitates, aware of all the others eyes’ on him. “...uhm. Yes?”

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo shrieks, darting back into the gallery. “I’ll go tell Jaemin!”

“Aish, that kid,” Yuta sighs. “Jungkook, have you ever gone to see a dream witch?”

“None we’ve met have been able to see anything,” Taehyung says, wrapping his arms back around Jungkook.

“Well, Jaemin’s the strongest dream witch I’ve ever met, and he’s mated,” Taeyong says, smiling softly. “He might be able to change that.”

Jungkook’s heart pounds in his chest, and he clutches at Taehyung’s hand. “I...” He licks his lips. “I’ve given up hope but...” His voice trembles. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“I’ll take you to Dream, then,” Yuta says, setting Winwin down on the counter. “Taehyung, have you settled your purchase yet?”

“Yup, all covered,” Taehyung bobs his head. “We’ll send a shipment of Jin-hyung’s herbs your way next week.”

“Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Mark will appreciate it,” Taeyong says with another smile. “Good luck with Jaemin, Jungkook-ah.”

“...thank you, hyung,” Jungkook says, and lets Taehyung and Yuta guide him back out through the shop.

* * *

Dream is loud.

As soon as they step through the front door, Jungkook can hear several people yelling at each other. It’s a wide, open space, decorated mostly in metal with soft seating areas clearly separated from each other lining the edges of the space. Moving ladders line each wall, and upon closer inspection Jungkook realizes there are compartments built into the walls.

“WHERE ARE MY TOOLS,” A pink haired boy yells, coming to a stop dead center in the middle of the building.

“Jaeminnie,” Yuta says, voice carrying. “You mean the bag on the front counter?”

The boy whirls around, and lights up when he catches sight of them. “Yuta-hyung!” He strides forward, stopping only to grab the blue velvet bag laying on the front counter. “And Taehyung-hyung!”

“Jaemin-ah,” Tae says, smiling, pushing Jungkook forward. “This is Jungkookie. He needs your help.”

“Wow, your vibes are strong,” Jaemin says, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards a couch.

“What-“ Jungkook looks back at Yuta and Taehyung, but they both just offer him thumbs-ups.

“Sit,” The dream witch shoves him into a seat. The couch cushions are ridiculously soft, and Jungkook instantly relaxes into them. “Let me guess,” The younger witch says, rooting around in his pouch. “No one else can get readings from you?”

Jungkook nods, fidgeting with his bangs.

“Amateurs.” Jaemin snorts, pulling a crystal out of the pouch, leaning towards him, and placing it against his forehead. Jungkook’s eyes slide shut as the crystal slowly heats up against his skin.

“Huh,” Jaemin hums, tapping his finger against the crystal. The younger male’s magic is warm and soothing, reassuring and patient. Jungkook feels himself relaxing even more. “What kind of witch are you?”

“Physical,” The cherry-haired boy yawns.

“That’s rare,” Jaemin says. “So we’re looking for...ah, there it is. Cherry red and lavender. The cherry is you, of course it is, and the lavender...”

There’s a long stretch of silence. Then, quite suddenly, the pink-haired male snatches the crystal back, jolting Jungkook back to full awareness.

“You’ve got a block,” Jaemin informs him abruptly, a scowl on his face. “I know what it is, but your mind won’t let me remember.”

“...what does that mean?” Jungkook asks, frowning.

“You’ll have to come back,” Jaemin huffs. “You’re ruining my 100% reading rate here, Jungkook-ssi.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook corrects absentmindedly, still trying to wrap his mind around the information Jaemin’s dumped on him.

“I’ll have to get Renjun to help,” Jaemin sighs, putting his crystal, glowing pale pink, back in his velvet bag. “We’ll ease out your sleep and try to work through that block of yours. Come back in three days.” He stands up and strides off.

Jungkook watches him go, blinking, a little in shock.

“Yeah...he’s not known for his reading-side manner,” Yuta says, standing next to him. “He’s much better when he’s not working, his dream magic’s so strong it tends to stress him out.”

“I know the feeling,” Jungkook says lazily, standing up. “He told me to come back in three days for another reading.”

“Nothing again?” Taehyung says, visibly disappointed.

“He said I have a block,” Jungkook corrects. “He needs more time to help me through it.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows rise. “The last one tried to tell you you didn’t Dream.”

“Exactly,” Jungkook yawns. “Can we take a raincheck on lunch, hyung? I want to go home and sleep. For hours.”

“You better not turn into Yoongi-hyung on us,” Tae ruffles his hair. “Thanks for everything you’ve done for us today, Yuta.”

“My pleasure,” Yuta smiles. “See you in three days.”

* * *

Seokjin fusses over him when he finds Jungkook dozing on the couch.

“Kookie, are you getting sick?” He says, pushing back his bangs and laying his hand on Jungkook’s forehead.

“No, hyung,” Jungkook yawns. “There was a strong dream witch next to the crafts store we went to, so I did a reading.”

There’s a moment of silence. “And?”

“Got a block,” Jungkook taps at his temple. “He told me to come back in three days.”

“Hmph,” The earth witch huffs. “Well, I’ll come with you next time then.”

“I’m not a child hyung,” The cherry-haired witch pouts.

“No, but you are our maknae, so you’ll have to deal with it,” Seokjin smirks, tapping his nose. “Why don’t you go find Yoongi-yah and see if you can take a nap? Your post-reading migraines are something I’d like to avoid.”

“Okay,” Jungkook yawns and stumbles to his feet. “Thanks Jin-hyung.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, trailing up the stairs and knocking on Yoongi and Namjoon’s door. 

“Yes?” Namjoon’s voice echoes from inside.

“Can I come in? Jin-hyung sent me up for naps,” Jungkook pokes his head through the door.

Namjoon’s seated at their work desk, a tired smile on his face. Yoongi’s just a lump beneath the blankets, mint hair poking out from under a black comforter.

“Well, if it’s for naps,” Namjoon says, beckoning him in. The door shuts quietly behind Jungkook, who gently lifts the edges of Yoongi’s (at least) five blankets to slip beneath them. “You have a good time with Tae, Kookie?”

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook yawns as Yoongi rolls over and drapes an arm over his middle. “Went to a dream witch.”

“Ah,” Namjoon smiles, and suddenly Jungkook feels their minds touching, his leader’s magic soft like a blanket. “Sweet dreams, Jungkook.”

And he’s out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’ll get to jaehyun i promise hold your horses.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul! Please, is there anyone else out there who needs Jaekook content? COME TALK TO ME I BEG YOU.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	2. lunch with 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dream, more BTS meal shenanigans, and Jungkook and Jimin have lunch with (most of) the NCT Coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, we back. ✌️
> 
> Jungkook meets more of the 127 Coven and the rest of the Dream Coven in this chapter. Well, he sees them at least. Also, Jaehyun is here. Kinda.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far! I love you guys, seriously 💖. Enjoy.

He’s standing in front of the Emotion Tapestries.

Jungkook jerks, head turning around. Everything’s awash in red and purple now, but this...this is definitely 127. Just as he remembers it.

Had he felt that strong of a connection, to be brought here in a Dream? 

“You’re... ** _here_**.”

Jungkook whirls around, and does a double take. He can see his soulmate. Properly. Lavender hair pushed back from his face, eyes soft and dimples wide from a beautiful smile. He’s. _Breathtaking_.

“You…”

“Ah, you can see me?” His soulmate says, stepping closer. Jungkook shivers when fingers brush against his cheek, a gentle caress. “After all this time…And I can see you too.”

“I was here today,” Jungkook blurts out, unsure why.

His soulmate’s face falls. “That’s why...oh…”

“What?” Jungkook reaches up, grabs his soulmate’s hand. “What is it, _please_.”

“I’m out of town,” His soulmate murmurs. “You finally come to where I l-“ His voice fades and he frowns. “I can’t tell you that, I forgot.”

Jungkook makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “Soulmate magic is such a _dick_.”

His soulmate laughs, surprised. “You’re not wrong,” He steps closer, and Jungkook falls into the other male’s embrace, burying his face in the juncture between neck and shoulder. “Keep coming back, please. Wait for me.”

“Always,” Jungkook breathes, and that’s when he feels it. Floaty, detached. “I’m waking up.”

“Go, sweetheart,” His soulmate’s voice is soft, fading. “We’ll find each other soon enough.”

* * *

Jungkook opens his eyes. His cheeks are wet, and he sniffles, pressing fingers to his cheek, wiping away a tear.

“Jungkookie?” Yoongi's voice is sleep-rough, his hyung peering at him through the fading sunlight. “You’re crying.”

“I-“ His voice breaks, and he tries to curl into a ball. His hyung’s hand lands in his hair, tugging him into Yoongi’s embrace. “I saw him, hyung.”

“Oh, Kook-ah,” Yoongi says, magic in his voice. “It’s overwhelming, isn’t it?”

“He has dimples,” Jungkook half-whines into Yoongi’s shirt. “Dimples, hyung. It’s. Devastating.”

“I’m all too aware,” The sound witch snickers, running his hands through Jungkook’s hair. “That was the first thing I thought after I saw Namjoon smile for the first time.”

“How do you stand it,” Jungkook says, completely serious.

“A very good question,” Yoongi says. “I continue to ask myself that every day.”

The younger witch huffs out a laugh and finally relaxes into Yoongi’s arms. “There you go,” Yoongi says. “Tell me more about him.”

“He had lavender hair,” Jungkook says, hands wrapping around his hyung’s waist. “And he was just...so good looking, hyung, like what the fuck. How does someone like that exist. He called me sweetheart.”

“You? Evil maknae, Memekook extraordinaire? A _sweetheart_ ,” Yoongi teases, ruffling his hair. “We’ll have to set your soulmate straight.”

“I’m a delight,” Jungkook huffs, patting one hand against Yoongi’s shoulder. “Be nice, hyung, I’m suffering.”

“Suffering or not, I’m not carrying your muscled ass down the stairs,” Yoongi ruffles his hair. “If we don’t get moving soon, hyung will come yell at us. Dinner’s soon.”

“Anything but that!” Jungkook fake-gasps, sitting up and throwing the blankets back. “Hyung, we have to go before Jin-hyung comes to lecture us.”

“Alright, alright,” Yoongi rolls his eyes, getting out of bed. “I’m coming, energizer bunny.”

“Hurry up hyung!” Jungkook dashes out of the room, taking the steps two at a time.

“Yah, why are you running in the house, you hooligan,” Seokjin yells when Jungkook comes flying into the kitchen.

“Hooligan,” Jimin repeats, clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

“ _ Hooligan _ ,” Hoseok’s lost the battle, laughter spilling out of his mouth in a way that has even Namjoon smiling.

“I get no respect in this household,” Jin tsks, and then yelps when Jungkook throws his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thanks for prescribing nap time, hyung,” He says, and then weaves his way around the table to plop into a seat next to Taehyung.

“Hi, Kook,” The dark-haired male says, clearly amused. “You have a good rest?”

“I Dreamt,” Jungkook whispers, waggling his eyebrows and completing the fistbump Taehyung offers him.

“Where’s Yoongi,” Seokjin asks him, then turns away. “YOONGI-YAH-“

“Don’t yell, hyung,” Yoongi drawls as he walks into the kitchen, messing up his own hair as he slides into a spot next to their leader.

“Hmph,” Seokjin starts, winding himself up for a lecture, and Jungkook just smiles, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

He goes back to 127 the next day.

Jimin comes with him, because Tae’s been conscripted into service at their own store, despite the art witch’s pleading to be let free for the day.

“I’m curious about where Taetae has been spending all his time anyway,” The sunset-haired male says, looking around curiously as they step through the door. “Although I’m starting to already get an idea anyway…”

“Mrow.”

Jungkook immediately looks down, and can’t help but smile at the sight of Winwin, the black cat’s tail swishing back and forth.

“Hi, Winwin,” Jungkook leans down, scratching the cat’s ears. “Can I pick you up?”

The cat makes an approving purr, so the cherry-haired witch takes it for a yes and straightens up with the cat curled in his arms.

“Make a friend, Kook?” Jimin teases, a smile quirking his lips.

“No need to be jealous, hyung,” Jungkook says, starting to walk through the shelves.

“So…” The sky witch trails off. “What is this place, anyway?”

“Best craft store in the district, according to Tae-hyung,” Jungkook replies. “Owner’s an arts witch like him.”

“Mmm…” Jimin hums, looking distracted as his eyes roam over the shelves. “And why are we here again?”

“It’s in the back,” Jungkook leads Jimin through the shelves until they emerge into the gallery, heading straight for the tapestries. “Here.”

“Love, Hate, Fear,” Jimin says slowly, drinking them in. “They’re...nice?”

“I Dreamt about them yesterday,” Jungkook says, rubbing fingers under Winwin’s chin. “And I saw my soulmate’s face for the first time.”

Winwin starts to purr, the noise rumbling through his body.

“So you came back,” Jimin says, stepping up next to him, wrapping an arm around Jungkook’s waist.

“Do you feel it hyung? The magic in the air?”

“Kookie...there’s magic everywhere here.”

Jungkook exhales, shutting his eyes. “I feel grounded here.”

“Ah...of course,” Jimin squeezes his waist. “An emotional witch must have helped create the tapestries.”

His ears burn. Of course, He thinks, biting his bottom lip. Physicals like himself often had hard times connecting into their emotions unless they were grounded...through a mate or other means. This area, flooded as it was with emotional magic woven into the tapestries...of course it feels good for him here.

“Jungkook-hyung!”

The physical witch feels his lips pull into a smile as he turns his head to see Jungwoo bounding up to them, orange hair bouncing.

“Hi, Jungwoo-yah,” He says.

“The tapestries again?” Jungwoo says, perking an eyebrow. “Should I have Taeyong-hyung set up a seating area for you here or what?”

“Yes, actually,” Jungkook says playfully, drawing himself to his full height. “I’m a VIP customer and I  demand to be treated as such.”

Jungwoo’s snickering is interrupted by Jimin’s careful, quiet cough.

“Ah, my apologies, Jimin-ssi!” Jungwoo dips into a bow. “I didn’t mean to ignore you!”

“Ah, it’s alright...Jungwoo-yah, was it?”

“Yes! Oh,” Jungwoo says, a lightbulb seeming to go off in his head. “Taeyong-hyung asked me to invite you two upstairs for lunch!”

“Really?” Jungkook’s eyes widen a little. “Are you-“

“We want to get to know Tae-hyung’s coven well,” Jungwoo says, looking at them softly. “We ordered fried chicken.”

“Well, we can’t say no to that,” Jimin says, pulling out his phone. “I’ll tell Jin-hyung not to expect us back.”

“Yes!” Jungwoo punches the air. “Come on, this way,” He says, leading them through the exhibits.

They step through the door in the very back of the building, climbing a circular staircase. With every step, Winwin’s purrs increase a little in volume, and by the time they exit into a large loft, the cat leaps out of his arms and disappears down a hallway.

“Taeyong-hyung!” Jungwoo shouts. “I fetched our friends!”

Jimin’s lip’s press together, probably in an effort not to laugh. Jungkook grins and elbows him.

“Taeyong-ah went out back to grab lunch,” A soft voice says from where a living room is set up, a multicolored seating area surrounding a large fireplace and a flatscreen TV. Jungkook notices beautiful runes carved into the wood around the electronics, probably to protect them from magical backlash.

“Taeil-hyung!” Jungwoo dives over the back of the couch and squishes the person beneath him in a tight hug.

‘Taeil’ has fluffy, light brown hair, warm eyes, and an inviting smile as he beckons them to sit down (once he’s wrestled Jungwoo off of him).

“Call me hyung,” He says. “I’m a moon witch.”

Jungkook and Jimin introduce themselves, Jimin politely asking about how the elder’s magic differs from Hobi-hyung’s.

“Didn’t think we’d see you again so soon,” Yuta appears from the doorway, long hair wet against his shoulders. Winwin’s in his arms.

“I figured I’d come steal some of your fried chicken.” As if that’s the magic phrase, Taeyong emerges from the hallway with bags and bags of delivery, a pack of hungry witches at his heels.

“Come and get it!” The art witch says. The entire horde - Jimin and Jungkook among them - descend on the bags with growling stomachs.

“Hey, Jungkook-ah, right?” A tall male with brown hair parted down the middle of his forehead smiles at him. “I’m Johnny. Call me hyung. I hear you’re a physical too?”

Jungkook immediately perks up at that. “Yeah,” He says.

“Cool,” Johnny claps a hand on his back. “I remember what being ungrounded was like. You can talk to me about anything, anytime.”

“Thanks...” Jungkook swallows, blinking back tears. “That means a lot.”

“Hyung, come on,” A blonde head of hair pops out from around Johnny’s shoulder, a boyish face smirking up at the taller male. “You’re still ungrounded like every other month.”

Johnny grabs the boy around the neck, pulling him into his side. “You don’t even get to talk Mark, you  just started having Dreams.”

“And you got Sicheng-hyung stuck,” A boy with pastel pink hair calls from further down the table.

“I didn’t do it on  purpose !” Mark squawks, ears flushing red. “He walked right into my spellcast! Why would  anyone  do that?”

Jimin raises an eyebrow, clearly confused. Jungkook shrugs.

“Winwin’s not upset,” Yuta says, petting the cat’s ears. “Just wishes you were more careful with your magic.”

“I  TOLD EVERYONE TO STAY OUT-“

Jungkook finally leans back to poke Jungwoo’s shoulder. “What are they talking about?”

“Huh? Oh. Sicheng-hyung is a shift witch,” Jungwoo says around a mouthful of chicken. “Winwin is his cat form. Mark got him stuck.”

“I DIDN’T DO IT ON PURPOSE!”

“Yah, children,” Taeyong sighs, pulling Mark away from Johnny and enveloping him in a hug. “It’s not Markie’s fault he’s still learning. If I remember correctly, Jisung-ah, just last week you filled all three buildings with hiccuping bubbles.”

The pink-haired boy blushes as laughtererupts from his young companions - Jaemin’s standing among them, smirking, so Jungkook assumes it’s safe to assume they’re all from Dream.

“Mark-ah’s a late bloomer,” Jungwoo adds in a conspiratorial whisper. “He just started showing specialized talent like, six months ago.”

“I can hear you gossiping about me,” The blond legitimately  pouts at them. It’s adorable.

“I’m not gossiping,” Jungwoo says, a perfectly innocent look on his face. “I’m simply answering hyung’s question.”

“Don’t put this on me,” The physical witch huffs. “I asked no question!”

This earns a laugh from almost everyone spread out in the apartment. “Regretting joining us yet, hyung?” Jaemin calls from across the table, slapping at a blue-haired boy trying to steal his chicken.

Jungkook huffs out a laugh and smiles, wide.

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing jaehyun calling jungkook sweetheart: aaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhHHHHHH i LOVE H I M
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. See you guys next chap 💋.


	3. welcome to bts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets whammied by a magical book.
> 
> (this chapter is mostly bts fluff. you’re welcome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have RETURNED.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far, you guys. It really means a lot. This chapter is fluffy Jungkook + BTS with minor plot hidden by the fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The inside of BTS Apothecary is quiet, peaceful.

As much Jungkook loves roaming the city with Jimin, Hobi, and Tae - as much as he’s coming to enjoy his visits to 127 - there’s something about his coven’s shop thst soothes him.

Maybe it’s the smell of all of Seokjin’s home-grown herbs tickling his nose when he studies, bent over old tomes laced with anti-tech spells, titled things like PHYSICALE and TANGIBLE MAGIC: A GUIDE FOR PHYSICAL WITCHES.Or maybe it’s the way Kim Disaster-in-the-Kitchen Namjoon always keeps his mugs full with charmed tea, the only thing he can make without burning their home or store down around them.

Maybe it’s the way the sun seems to shine brighter when Hobi’s in the room. The way the plants seem to sing when Seokjin walks by. How any time Jungkook zones out, Jimin appears in a blink of an eye with a smile and a (often workplace inappropriate) joke. How Tae likes to leave his creations lying around the shop, waiting for someone to discover them.

Or maybe...it’s the giant grumpy cat poster that hangs behind the cash register, that Jimin once tried to convince customers was  actually Yoongi for an entire week. How Namjoon has an infinite amount of knowledge stored in his brain but can’t get the cash register to function. The way Seokjin’s laugh echoes whenever he’s told an especially horrendous dad joke.

Whatever it is, BTS is home. Jungkook wpuldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“I can hear you getting emotional from all the way upstairs.”

Jungkook peels his face off the pages of another physical text to smile sleepily at Namjoon, his coven leader holding a steaming mug of tea with an eyebrow raised.

“Just thinking about how much I love this place,” Jungkook makes grabby hands at the tea, full-on beaming when Namjoon relinquishes it to him.

“Not going to abandon us for 127, then,” Namjoon says, trying to seem casual and  miserably failing.

“Hyung,” Jungkook says, brow furrowing. “I love 127, but you guys are  family .”

A smile spreads across Namjoon’s lips. There had been a time, long ago, when Jungkook had wished the elder was  his match.

That had been before Yoongi was in their lives. Before Jimin and Tae. Before Jungkook’s Dreams started to kick in high gear. But Namjoon’s dimples still do things to him.

To the whole coven, really.

“I...” Namjoon trails off. “We love you too Kookie. You just...are spending so much time with them lately.” His lower lip juts out slightly.

“Don’t be  sad hyung Yoongi-hyung will kick my ass-“ Jungkook straightens up, suddenly scared for his life.

“I’m not sad. Okay, I’m a little sad,” Namjoon sinks into the chair on the other side of the table. “You’re growing up, branching out outside our coven, and I’m. Just so  proud .”

“ Hyung ,” Jungkook hides his face behind the sleeves of his hoodie. “Stop, I beg you.”

Namjoon just chuckles, ruffling his hair. “Drink your tea, Kookie.”

The physical huffs, but picks up his mug. The smell of lavender wafts off it and Jungkook immediately feels himself relaxing, even before he takes a sip. The soft sound of wind chimes echoes from within the room. 

“When you’re finished with the tea, Jin-hyung received a new box of books that need to be put out, please.”

Jungkook blinks up at him. “But my lesson-“

“It can wait,” Namjoon says softly. 

The youngest of the coven stares up at him. “...really?”

“Yes, Jungkook-ah,” Namjoon says, just a little fond. “All of us know your magic won’t properly settle until you find your match. It’s alright to take a break.”

“A  break to help Jin-hyung move his books,” Jungkook says, but a smile’s playing on his lips.

“A break from the dusty tomes,” Namjoon says with a smile, although it smoothes out after a second. “How are the Dreams?”

“Mmm...” Jungkook lifts his hands up to hide behind them, his cheeks flushing bright red. “They’re  good , hyung.”

“Oh?” Namjoon perks an eyebrow. “You know, Yoongi-hyung and I had sex in a Dream once-“

“Hyung, I don’t need to know that!” Jungkook yells, slamming the tome shut and practically stumbling up out of his chair.

“It’s perfectly normal, happens all the time-“

“THANKS FOR THE TEA JOON-HYUNG,” Jungkook yells, grabbing the mug and running away, pushing past a confused Hobi and making a beeline for the back room.

“Why are you running in my store?” Seokjin squawks when Jungkook slams the back room’s door shut behind him. The eldest member of BTS is bundling herbs, tying description cards to the bundles with the beautiful, compostable ribbons that are Tae and Hobi’s newest joint project.

“Namjoon-hyung started to talk to me anout his and Yoongi-hyung’s uh... shared Dreams,” The physical says, taking a moment to catch his breath before heading to the shelf that stores new arrivals.

“Oh?” Seokjin says, and Jungkook immediately knows he’s made a mistake. “If we’re talking about shared Dreams, Hoseok-ah and I have  plenty of those to share.”

“Hyung, please, no,” Jungkook whines, placing his mug down on a nearby table. “I love you all but  no .”

“Alright, alright,” Seokjin laughs. “Be careful with those books Kook-ah, some of then are  very old. You’re the only one besides myself and Namjoon who could handle any backlash from their latent magic, but I don’t want you to put yourself in that position.”

“Got it hyung,” Jungkook hefts the box off the shelf, and then instinctively channels his magic towards his arms. “This is  heavy , I could have used a warning Jin-hyung.”

“It’s a box full of old magic tomes, what were you expecting?” Seokjin sighs, but abandons his herbs to hold the door open for Jungkook and the heavy box. “Thanks, Kookie.”

“Welcome hyung!” He calls over his shoulder, heading towards the alcove that hosts a small seating area and two shelves crammed full of Jin-hyung’s hand-picked, rare magical books.

Just as he’s set the box down, his mug of tea comes floating towards him, two strips of paper hanging off the sides. Jungkook catches it and can’t help but grin as he notices one is a Hobi spell, meant to keep things hot, and the other one of Jimin’s levitation charms.

“Thanks hyung,” He murmurs, taking a sip from the cup even as he carefully opens the box, gently pulling out the first book,  _** Intricacies of Stellar Magicke for a Newborn Star ** _ . 

This is another kind of soothing peace, drinking his tea and sorting through old magic tomes with no one to bother him. He can hear the soft wind-chime bell on their door going off every now and then, and sometimes Namjoon and Seokjin’s voices will crack the quiet as they converse with customers, but mostly it’s just. Quiet.

His mug of tea is long gone by the time Jungkook lifts the last book from the box. His eyes widen slightly as he takes it in, reading the title on the cover.  _** Dreams and Soul Matches ** _ , it says, no author, no publication date.

Jungkook hesitates only for a second, brushing his fingers over the cover. Magic leaps up at him, and there’s a flicker of lavender out of the corner of his eye that makes him jerk his head up, craning it around as he drops the book on the table.

There’s no one there. He frowns, unsure, rubbing over his face. But, he thinks, biting his bottom lip, he had been so  sure someone was there...

Jungkook shakes his head and picks up the book again, carefully placing it on the shelf. He must be imagining things, He thinks, picking up the empty box and walking back through the store.

He  must be.

* * *

Except...maybe not.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jungkook finds himself standing in the hallway in their apartment upstairs, almost unable to move. The walls are bright, saturated cherry and overly pastel lavender and closing in on him-

“Jungkook-ah!” There’s hands on his shoulders and he stumbles back into the hold, gasping.

“Hyung-“ He says, his voice absolutely terrified, and Hoseok wraps him up in a hug.

“Let’s go lay down, Kookie, huh,” Hoseok says, guiding him down the hall and into his bedroom. “You don’t look so good.”

“I can’t tell if I’m awake,” Jungkook says, shaking. “The last thing I remember is coming upstairs for lunch, and then suddenly I’m in the hallway and everything’s red and purple-“

“...those books must have had very powerful magic,” His hyung says, tucking him under the covers. “Try to get some rest, Kookie. I’ll have Jin-hyung mix something up to see if we can snap you out of this.”

“Don’t-“ Jungkook reaches for the older male’s sleeve. “Don’t leave me please.”

Hoseok sighs, but climbs in the bed with him. Jungkook buries his face in his hyung’s sweater, relaxing minutely when Hobi’s fingers start stroking through his hair.

A couple minutes later the door creaks open. “Hobi-ah?”

“Here, hyung,” Hoseok says, still petting at Jungkook’s hair.

“Oh, Kookie,” Seokjin sits on the edge of the bed and runs a hand along his back. “What happened?”

“Think one of the books whammied him,” Hoseok says, soothingly. 

“My Dreams are mixing with real life,” Jungkook manages to say. His voice is trembling.

“Oh, baby,” Seokjin fusses for a moment. “Can you sit up for me, Kook-ah? I have chamomile-passion flower tea that I think will help. This is probably stressing you out, so I also had Namjoon lace it with his magic to hopefully yank you out of the book’s hold.”

Jungkook grumbles, but allows his hyungs to sit him up and sandwich him between them, Seokjin holding the bright pink mug up to his lips.

“I’m not a child,” He murmurs, taking the tea and sipping at it.

“That remains to be seen,” Seokjin says, tugging on his bangs.

“Tell us if gets worse Kook, okay,” Hobi tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I will,” Jungkook says, pouting a little.

It’s that moment that the door opens again and Jimin and Taehyung come falling through the door. Jungkook can’t help his smile as they climb onto the bed, worming their way between Hobi and Seokjin.

“Yah! Be careful, you children! If you make Jungkook spill his tea I’ll kick your ass!”

“Don’t you mean  _ hooligans _ ,” Jimin says with a smirk, sprawling across Jungkook’s lap.

“Sorry, hyung,” Namjoon appears in the doorway, a sheepish smile on his face. Yoongi’s on his heels, yawning. “I couldn’t stop them after they heard about Jungkookie.”

“Well,” Seokjin huffs. Hobi squeezes his shoulder. “At this rate, you two might as well climb in.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Yoongi says, squeezing around his mate to climb up, curling up on the foot of the bed.

“Hyunggg,” Tae says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Join us.”

“ **_ Join us _ ** ,” Jungkook and Jimin say in perfect unison.

“It’s creepy when you guys do that, you know,” Seokjin huffs, but Namjoon is smiling.

“Coven cuddle pile hug,” He shucks off his jacket and Hobi wolf-whistles when he pulls off his tie.

“TAKE IT OFF,” Tae yells, whooping, and Jungkook starts laughing as Yoongi leans back and  smacks the art witch’s thigh, hard.

“Paws off my man,” Their sound witch says, deadly serious.

“I’m in a coven with a bunch of children,” Seokjin sighs as Namjoon joins them, cuddling up to Yoongi, a soft smile on his face.

“Wonder what that says about you, hyung,” Jungkook smirks. The ear pinch Seokjin immediately retaliates with is completely worth it.

“Drink your tea, Jeon,” Seokjin says. “The whole thing, no complaints. I don’t want to have to drag you across town to see a heal witch because you weren’t careful enough handling my books.”

“I’ll _handle_ your  books anyday, hyung,” Hoseok says, leering. Jungkook joins Jimin and Taehyung in faux disgusted shrieking.

“Hoseok-hyung how could you! Jungkookie’s poor, innocent ears!” Jimin wails as Jungkook wriggles his way out of his hyungs’ hold, dramatically collapsing atop Yoongi.

“Yoongi-hyung, help me,” He whines as Taehyung starts giggling off to the side. “I’m scarred. I may never recover.”

“Jin-hyung, aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one,” Yoongi says with a smirk.

“You’re all ridiculous,” Seokjin says, but there’s a hint of a smile on his fave as he looks at Hoseok. Jungkook feels so soft for them he thinks he’s going to be sick.

“No kissing in the cuddle pile,” Namjoon says.

“Hyung, I hate to break it to you,” Jimin pauses dramatically. “But there’s  definitely going to be kissing in the cuddle pile.”

“You and Yoongi-hyung are gonna break that rule first,” Taehyung adds with a smirk.

“You and Jimin are the real ones who can’t keep their hands off each other,” Hoseok interjects with a grin. Jungkook buries his face in Yoongi’s shoulder, trying to keep his laughter in as his hyung ruffles his hair.

“Drink your tea, Kookie, and ignoring the idiots,” Yoongi says with the slightest smile.

With his coven bickering in the background, a fuzzy warm feeling builds in his chest and Jungkook pulls his face out of Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Okay hyung,” He says, taking a long drink from the mug. “See, Namjoon-hyung? Family.”

The mental’s witch eyes soften as he looks over Jungkook’s shoulder at the other bickering witches.

“Family,” He agrees softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> user kosmos, dimple enthusiast
> 
> jungkook: *has any kind of problem*  
> bts: HERE TRY THIS HERBAL TEA IT WILL HELP
> 
> Kudos and comments are cherished forever. See you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes on a Dream Walk and ends up somewhere he didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.
> 
> I meant to get this chapter up sooner but...this universe keeps expanding past what I expected. I had to edit some things to fit the new, expanded world.
> 
> Some new faces in this chapter. And our other main character finally makes a proper appearance.
> 
> Enjoy, you guys. :)

By the time he wakes up the next morning, most of the book’s magic has been broken, but he still feels a little out of it, anyway.

“You should go back and finally see Jaemin-ah again,” Taehyung says, hovering as Seokjin takes his temperature and fusses over him. “He’s been texting me knife emojis and telling me to drag your ass back to DREAM.”

“I’ll come with,” Seokjin says before Jungkook can protest. “Don’t even think about complaining Kookie, I already told you I would the first time you came back from 127.”

“I wasn’t,” He pouts, giving the earth witch sad eyes. “But hyungs, my Dreams have been so much better lately-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Seokjin tells him, pinching his ear. Jungkook yelps. “Get dressed and we’ll go.”

“Fine,” The physical witch says, turning his back on his hyungs to go scrounge through his closet.

“He’s so adorable when he’s pouting,” Taehyung says. Jungkook can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’m still here,” He says, throwing the doors open with more force than necessary.

“Let’s let baby have his few moments of sulking,” Seokjin says, leading Taehyung out of the room.

Jungkook barely refrains from throwing a crude gesture after them.

* * *

“Hyung!” Jaemin practically appears out of nowhere as soon as he sets foot in DREAM. “I told you three days! It’s been like a week!”

“I was busy-ah!” Jungkook stumbles slightly as the dream witch drags him through the building, towards the back where a portion of the space has been cordoned off. There’s a sea-blue door with a plaque that reads HUANG, SLEEP WITCH.

Jaemin throws the door open, tugging Jungkook into the office. It’s decorated in cool but homey shades of blue and brown. Behind a desk, scowling at Jaemin, is one of the Dream Coven Jungkook briefly met during lunch - Renjun, the sleep witch.

“Can you knock, for once in your life?” He says, although his voice is quiet.

Jungkook can only imagine the blonde wolf curled on one of the sapphire couches is the reason for his lowered voice. The wolf is fast asleep, the tip of his tail twitching from where it hangs off the side, and Jungkook finds himself endeared by the way the werewolf is sleeping cutely.

“Awww,” Taehyung says from behind him. “Renjunnie, is that Felix?”

The sleep witch’s lips smooth out into a soft smile. “It is. He came for a visit, and you better not interrupt his nap,” He levels a look at Jaemin.

“I am  innocent ,” Jaemin bats his lashes at the other witch. Jungkook can’t help but be amused.

Renjun scoffs, standing up from his desk. “It’s nice to see you again, Jungkook-hyung. Are you here for your session?”

“Yes,” The physical bites his lip. “Although I don’t really...know what that entails?”

Renjun shoots Jaemin a look as he beckons Jungkook over to the empty sofa. “I’m going to put you under, and Jaemin’s going to Dream Walk with you.”

“Oh.” The red-haired male’s eyes widen. “It’s not going to affect my soulmate is it?”

“Absolutely not,” Renjun tells him. “Only shitty sleep witches affect more than just one part of a Match without meaning too.

Seokjin cackles a little, and Jungkook gives him the evil eye as he lays down on the sofa, head resting against the soft pillows.

“Get comfy, hyung,” Renjun says. Jungkook’s eyes feel heavy. He lets them slide shut. “There you go. Sweet Dream, hyung.”

* * *

“Wow,” Jaemin says. “It’s bright in here.”

They’re sitting in a coffee shop Jungkook vaguely recognizes - it’s the one off Eve Avenue run by a clan of vampires.  Overdose is usually loud and decorated in shades of black, deep blue, and gleaming metal, but in the confines of Jungkook’s mind it’s turned into an empty canvas of red and purple.

The table they’re seated at is a water color of swirling shades of purple, and the mugs of coffee in front of them a sickeningly pastel red color.

“This is Overdose,” Jaemin says. “You come here?”

“Infrequently,” Jungkook wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like coffee.”

Jaemin smirks, but doesn’t answer him, standing up from his chair and walking around. “So, you come here. Which means I can’t rule out if it’s your mindscape or theirs.”

Jungkook hums, and picks up the mug in front of him. It’s hot cocoa. He takes a sip, humming pleasantly at the rich taste and the afterbite of soothing peppermint.

With his hands curled around the mug, it’s then that Jungkook spots it, tucked into a corner of the shop, hidden away by the armchairs and tables; a piano, royal purple in color.

“I don’t think this is my mind,” Jungkook says, closing his eyes. Soft piano music drifts towards him, filling his ears even though there’s no one else besides him and Jaemin.

“Don’t play the piano?” The dream witch asks, voice soft.

“No.”

There’s a moment where the two of them just  listen , before Jaemin taps his shoulder. “Come on, hyung,” He says. “I want to go outside.”

Jungkook huffs, but stands up, hot chocolate still in hand as he follows Jaemin out through the front door, the bell tinkling softly as the door shuts behind them.

The street is a red and purple cobblestone that stretches as far as Jungkook can look either way, though most of the buildings are faded and hard to look at.

“I see 127,” Jaemin says, and Jungkook whips his head around, scanning the horizon. Sure enough, the physical witch spots the modern storefront just a block or so away, towering over all the other buildings.

Which is definitely not what it’s like in real life.

“Let’s have a look,” Jungkook finds himself saying, and Jaemin smiles at him playfully.

“Now you’re getting it,” The dream witch starts to walk down the street. “I can’t stray too far from you, so hurry up, hyung!”

Jungkook strides after him, sipping at his hot chocolate again. The faded buildings around him seem to slip past his eyes, his gaze drawn towards 127. Even DREAM and WAYV, situated on either side of it, seem unimportant.

The door to the shop opens as soon as he’s in front of it. Jaemin makes an indescribable noise.

Jungkook can’t see anything past the doorway.

“Go on, hyung,” Jaemin says over his shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you.”

The physical witch swallows, and he steps through the door.

And then he falls.

* * *

There’s sun on his face. Jungkook yawns, turning his head away from it to bury his face in the pillow beneath him, soft and fluffy.

He drifts for a while, enjoying the serene atmosphere, before something pulls at him. There’s piano music tickling his ears, gentle and soothing.

Jungkook opens his eyes.

The bed he’s in is face large, open windows facing out onto a beach. The breeze smells like warm summertime, rustling the white -  white? \- curtains across the built-in window seat.

Rubbing at his eyes, the red-haired male sits up, unable to suppress a yawn as his bare feet hit the wooden floor.

The room looks lived in, but not personalized.  Like a guest room , Some part of his brain thinks. There’s a sports bag hanging off the back of the door, a basketball atop a dresser that has one of the drawers half-closed. A fold-up piano is half-hidden by a closet door. There’s notebooks and pens all over a desk, loose leaves of paper scribbled on in various colors.

It’s then that Jungkook starts freaking out. Where is he? Last he remembers-

His stomach sinks. He’d been in his mindscape with Jaemin. How did he get there to...wherever he is now?

He scrubs a hand over his face and reaches into the pocket of his jeans. Finding his phone is a comfort, until he reads  _** Service Unavailable ** _ and the Maps app won’t even load, just crashes every time he tries to open it.

The door opens, and in walks his soulmate.

Jungkook freezes, eyes wide. He’s so shocked it takes a moment to realize his soulmate can’t seem to  see him, looking straight past him out the window and sighing. He looks tired, Jungkook thinks, unable to help but watch as the purple-haired male sinks down onto his bed, head in his hands.

He wants to help. Jungkook makes a frustrated noise. His soulmate doesn’t hear him.

What the fuck Jaemin .

The door slams open again, revealing a black-haired male with glasses perched on the tip of his nose, his body lithe and slender. “Jaehyunnie! Don’t be mad -“ His eyes stop on Jungkook. “You didn’t tell me you had a guest!”

“You can  see me ,” Jungkook blurts at the same time as his soulmate lifts his head up and scans the room.

“What are you talking about, Ten-hyung,” He says, sounding tired. Jungkook’s heart aches.

“...I’m going to take it by your response that you can’t see the very cute and muscled red-haired boy standing by your window,” The stranger - apparently named Ten - says, eyes rising. Jungkook can’t help but blush as his soulmate’s head whips around.

“He can’t hear me either,” Jungkook says shyly to Ten, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

“That’s a shame, cutie,” Ten winks.

“Hyung,  what,”  His soulmate sounds very confused. Jungkook can relate.

“Well,” Ten claps his hands. “This is  _ intriguing _ . I wonder why Jaehyun can’t see you. Also, where did you come from?”

“Uhm,” Jungkook bites his lip. His soulmate - Jaehyun? Why does that sound familiar? - keeps looking at Ten and then back at the window. “I was on a Dream Walk? With a Dream Witch? And I stepped through a doorway in my mind and just kind of. Fell,” He gestures with his hands.

“A Dream Walk?” Ten’s eyebrows rise. “I need coffee for this kind of discussion. Come on Jaehyunnie, mysterious witch boy.” He turns around and walks out through the door.

Jungkook spares a look at Jaehyun, still looking confused, and then follows after Ten. The shorter male leads him through a beautiful three-storied cottage to a gleaming kitchen.

“Sit,” Ten gestures to the stools at the counter. “What kind of coffee do you like cutie?”

“I don’t like coffee.” Jungkook pulls one of the stools away from the counter.

“Oh my  god ,” Jaehyun’s standing in the doorway, staring at the stool. Jungkook hesitates, and then pulls out the one next to it. Jaehyun’s eyes track the movement.

“I told you,” Ten sings. “If you don’t like coffee, how about hot chocolate?”

Jungkook perks up. “Yes please!”

“Hot chocolate it is,” Ten reaches into a cupboard and pulls out some instant mix. “I apologize, I don’t really have the patience to make it from scratch right now. Jaehyun, stop hovering in the doorway. Come sit down.”

Jungkook watches as his soulmate does, sitting with space between them. He doesn’t really blame him. “Instant’s fine.”

“Alright, then,” Ten turns the coffee maker on, turning to him with a calculating look. “What’s your name, cutie?”

His ears heat up. “Jungkook,” He says.

“Jeon Jungkook?” Ten asks. “The physical from BTS?” Jungkook nods his head, a little surprised at the recognition. Jaehyun’s got a weird look on his face, staring at him even though he can’t  see him. “Well that explains how you got here.”

“...it does?” Jungkook and Jaehyun say in unison.

Ten’s lips twitch. “Have you never Phased before, Jungkookie?”

“I’m UnMatched,” Jungkook blurts, unable to help himself from glancing at Jaehyun. “I haven’t reached that level yet. I didn’t - I  Phased ?”

Ten catches the movement, because that’s Jungkook’s life. His face spreads into a delighted grin. “And  that explains why you ended up in Jaehyun’s room.”

“It does?”

“I’m feel like I’m missing the important part of this conversation,” Jaehyun says.

“Well, Jaehyunnie,” Ten says, coming around the countertop. “It seems like Jungkook is your Match.”

His hand lands on Jungkook’s shoulder as he finishes his sentence. The physical witch gasps, feeling like his whole body is rippling with power.

“ Oh my god ,” Jaehyun says. “I can-are you okay?”

The world in front of him ripples. He feels like he’s being pulled back and forth. Bile rises in his throat.

“Give it a minute,” Ten says, kindly.

“Give  what a moment,” Jaehyun stands up. “He looks like he’s disintegrating!”

Jungkook groans, stumbles off his stool, pitching forward-

-and landing, whole, in Jaehyun’s arms. His soulmate clutches him tight as Jungkook makes a feeble noise against his shoulder.

“Welcome to Moon Island, Jungkookie!” Ten says cheerfully. “Congrats on your first successful Phase!”

What the  _** fuck . ** _

_** ~tbc ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, seokjin: wHERE THE FUCK IS MY BUNNY
> 
> Please, PLEASE let me know what you think of the fic and the latest chapter. I thrive off feedback! See you guys soon. 💖


End file.
